


How Jensen Meets Bigfoot

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets drunk at a party, pulls the Abominable Snowman, and reassesses his dating pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jensen Meets Bigfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Written as a birthday gift for [](http://salmon-man.livejournal.com/profile)[**salmon_man**](http://salmon-man.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to [](http://paloma1182.livejournal.com/profile)[**paloma1182**](http://paloma1182.livejournal.com/) , who stepped in to beta at short notice, and ruthlessly excised my excess commas and whipped my endless run-on sentences into shape. I did add a few more sentences after she’d looked at it, because apparently I don’t know when to back away from the keyboard, so if you find any mistakes it’s me not her! Thanks hun!

As firm hands push him against the wall, Jensen wonders fuzzily whether getting quite this drunk was really such a good idea after all. How the hell has he got himself into this insane situation?

\--ooOOoo--

The evening had started with his hot date standing him up at the last minute, damn her, and up to that point – it being the third date and all - he’d been pretty sure that his recent dry spell would be ending tonight. So that wasn’t happening, he’d come to the party alone, and suddenly that itch he’d been wanting to scratch was driving him nuts. And it wasn’t like he was gonna get to hook up with anyone else here, because Eric’s party invite list was made up of couples and drinking buddies. Not an unattached female anywhere. Major suckage; hence all the drinking.

The whole drowning his sorrows thing was going just fine and dandy for a while. He mingled, he joked around with the guys, he took the rip out of Eric when the klutz spilled red wine all down himself, new white shirt ruined. Misha rolled in - late, of course - with some frickin’ huge guy Jensen had never seen before, all floppy hair and big, easy smiles. Jensen waved from across the room; Misha waved back but then carried on towards the kitchen before Jensen could disentangle himself from the sofa.

Misha’s friend leaned up against the door frame, dwarfing Misha. _Wow_ , thought Jensen, guy’s built like a brick outhouse. Or Bigfoot. That’s some serious muscle. Wonder if they’re just friends, or if he’s keeping Mish warm at night? That mental image made him snigger, just as Bigfoot looked over and caught him, staring and grinning like a fool. Jensen felt himself flush, and the guy winked at him, which made it worse. And then they spent the next half hour doing the keep-looking-at-him-cos-he-keeps-looking-at-me thing, with the guy throwing him smiles, and Jensen ducking his head and getting all embarrassed, and he really needed to stop blushing before Misha’s friend got the wrong idea, because Jensen is not gay. Not even if he did once have a very hot dream about skinny-dipping with Johnny Depp. Or even more than one very hot dream about Johnny Depp. Jesus, his head was spinning. How many drinks had he had? He pushed those unsettling thoughts back down, firmly, and decided that it would be a really good idea to get some fresh air.

He hauled himself clumsily to his feet and stumbled outside, edged around a group of people, and headed for the dark, empty end of the deck to give his blushes a chance to die down. Before anyone noticed and commented, _please God_. He chugged the rest of his drink, set the bottle down on a nearby table, and was just about to sit his ass down when a shadow loomed over him. The Abominable Snowman was right there, looking down at him - which was kind of a novel experience for Jensen, being pretty tall himself. He was usually the one doing the looking down. It made him feel… nervous. And a little breathless.

“So, did you see something you liked?”

“Uh… well. I… was just thinking that you must work out a helluva lot,” stammered Jensen. Wait, _what_? Did he just admit to checking out another man’s body? That made him sound… well, not very straight. “Um, I mean…”

“I do. Work out a lot.”

The guy glanced down at his own chest, and Jensen’s eyes followed. He really did have an amazing body. You could probably bounce quarters off those abs. Jensen’s tongue snuck out to moisten his lips. Shocked at his own thoughts, his gaze flicked back upwards to find a pair of hazel eyes staring down at him, suddenly smoldering with lust. Jensen felt his dick twitch in his jeans. “Um… look, I…”

“It’s okay, Misha told me you were kinda shy,” Bigfoot laughed, not unkindly. “Don’t worry, gorgeous, leave it to me.” And then a huge arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and he found himself propelled around the corner of the house, into the side alley, and pushed up against the wall. By a guy. Oh, yeah, _that_ was how he got into this insane situation.

\--ooOOoo--

Jensen’s not so drunk he can’t figure out what’s about to happen, and his head is telling him that this is not him… not what he does… not what he wants. Jensen’s dick doesn’t agree. It’s half-hard already, and since when is being manhandled by a guy bigger and stronger than him such a turn-on? He should get out of here, right now, go home and sleep the booze off, but then the guy leans in and it’s too late.

Men’s lips, it turns out, are surprisingly soft, and the kiss is not unpleasant - although Jensen still means to put a stop to it. Then there’s a rasp of stubble against his chin, which shocks a gasp out of him, and Bigfoot takes advantage of that to slip his tongue in. His brain is yelling that it’s not right, he doesn’t want it. He puts his hands on the guy’s shoulders, intending to push him off... but the guy starts to nibble and suck at Jensen’s full bottom lip, which sends a jolt of lust straight to his dick, and his brain shuts down. Instead of pushing the guy away, he pulls him in. Sensing acquiescence, Bigfoot smiles triumphantly against his mouth, slides his hands around Jensen’s butt and squeezes, drawing a moan out of him.

The guy’s _really_ good at kissing, and Jensen’s trembling now, his whole body burning up as big hands roam over him, stroking and teasing. He’s dimly aware that, if he’s really gonna do this, he should be reciprocating. He kinda wants to touch that muscled torso, too, but his arms aren’t taking orders right now, and all he can do is clutch at the broad shoulders and kiss back. The guy doesn’t seem to mind.

A hand slides around the front of his hips, palms his hard cock and squeezes gently, and all the breath comes out of Jensen in a whoosh. _Jesus, that feels good._ It’s been a couple of months since he had anyone else’s hand on it, which is a couple of months too many, and Jensen no longer gives a damn about whose hand it is, arches up into the touch, moaning, “Please.”

He doesn’t quite know what he’s asking for, panics for a second when his mind races ahead to things he’s never even thought of doing, isn’t sure he _can_ , and the guy’s obviously experienced. What if he wants more than Jensen does? gets pushy? “I’ve never… I don’t…”

“Shhhhh, I know, I got you,” he soothes. Kisses his way gently down Jensen’s body, sliding onto his knees.

He pushes Jensen’s t-shirt up, kisses his belly, dips his tongue into his navel, and then starts licking slowly down Jensen’s treasure trail. _Is he going to…? Holy crap_. Jensen is shaking like a leaf now, desire racing through him, all hesitation gone. He’s doing this, no matter what.

Bigfoot grins up at him, cheerfully dirty, pops his button and unzips his jeans. Jensen’s forgotten how to breathe. He takes in a gulp of air and nearly chokes on it as his jeans and boxers are tugged down his hips and he feels the cool night air slide across his hard cock like a caress.

The guy looks up, licks his lips. “How ya doing, gorgeous?”

Jensen tries to reply, but what comes out of his mouth is garbled nonsense ending in a needy whine. The guy laughs at him and then, very deliberately, licks a wet stripe up Jensen’s cock from base to head. Jensen stifles a yell and his knees start to buckle under him. Strong hands grab his hips, hold him in place.

Bigfoot kisses the tip of Jensen’s cock and swirls his tongue around it, shakes his floppy hair out of the way - hair like a damn Yeti, too, thinks Jensen - then slides his whole mouth over the head, mumbling his way down till he’s swallowing most of Jensen’s length. God _damn,_ he’s knows what he‘s doing.

“Fuck, that feels…”

The guy hums agreement around his mouthful of Jensen, which feels even more amazing, and Jensen can’t stop himself bucking forwards as the desire starts to coil tighter in the base of his belly. Drunk or no, he ain’t gonna last long for this. He wonders distractedly whether the spit-or-swallow protocol is the same with guys as it is with girls, but then that hot mouth starts moving up and down his dick and he can’t think straight any more.

One of the hands slides down from his hip, between his legs, fingertips gently stroking his balls. The guy’s mouth leaves his dick for a second and Jensen whines in protest, but it’s back before he can crack his eyes open. Then the hand slides lower, back behind his balls, and a spit-slick finger slides over his puckered hole. Jensen chokes a bit on that, he’s had girls put fingers in there before and it never did anything for him. Thin dry fingers and sharp nails; he couldn’t understand why other people liked it. But this feels good, the thick blunt finger stroking wet circles around his hole, and he relaxes into it.

The guy pulls off his dick for a second to ask “Is this okay?”, and Jensen takes a deep breath and nods, then gasps again as the finger slides in to the first knuckle. It feels weird and full, and if he weren’t so drunk it would probably be hurting a bit, but it’s dirty and hot and he moans deliriously as the finger slips in deeper.

The mouth on his cock is still driving him crazy, and he feels like he’s trapped between the mouth and the finger, controlled and consumed, and he’s getting closer every second. Then the finger is all the way in, the tip crooks inside him, and fireworks explode through his entire body. All of a sudden, anal sex makes a whole lot more sense, and why is he straight, again?

“Jesus _fuck_ , man, there, right there!” he babbles.

The guy starts sliding his finger in and out, hitting that spot over and again, and then he skims along Jensen’s dick with the very edge of his teeth, and that’s it, Jensen’s gone. As his balls draw up, he tugs desperately at the floppy hair, trying to give Bigfoot a chance to pull off. He’s having none of it though, slurping obscenely and swallowing every drop as Jensen gives up and shoots down his throat. Jensen stuffs his fist into his mouth to muffle his ecstasy, bucking helplessly until the last tremor has gone and the glow is starting to fade.

Bigfoot slides his finger gently out of Jensen’s hole, and lets his softening cock slip from his mouth, gives it one last lick and then stands up. “Damn, I love sucking virgins,” he grins, and Jensen buries his blush in the musclebound chest. Strong arms come round him and pull him in close.

They stand there like that for a few moments, and Jensen is just trying to work up his nerve for a little reciprocal getting-off, and wondering if he can get away with just a hand job after being given such awesome head – he knows it’s cowardly, but hell, it’s his first time with a guy and he‘s feeling a little overwhelmed - when Misha’s voice cuts through the garden. “Hey, Sasquatch, are you out here? Time to go, unless you want a 20-mile walk home.”

Jensen snickers at the nickname, so close to what he’d been calling the guy in his head all night. Bigfoot nimbly tucks Jensen back in his pants and zips him up, then leans in for a final smoldering kiss.

“I’m staying in his guest room. Better go, before he comes round here looking for me. Can I get your phone number off Misha? Give you a call?”

Jensen nods eagerly, surprising himself. But hey, tonight is just full of surprises, so what’s one more?

And then he’s gone, and Jensen slithers bonelessly down the wall to sit on his heels while he catches his breath and gets his head back together.

When his brain kicks in, Jensen realizes he doesn’t even know the guy’s fucking _name_.


End file.
